


Dying to Start Again

by Kittyinaz



Category: Charmed (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying to Start Again<br/>New Story.<br/>Description: The Source of Evil finally finds someone who accepts him as he is, and he will do everything to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Bridge I Would Burn

 

 

 

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,262 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Dying to Start Again_ by Lovelife

* * *

 

 

Forest Forks, WA

In a forest far from the busy streets of San Francisco, a shadow is watching a painful scene. One that makes him, one of the worst demons, shake his head at how cruel and heartless this breakup is.

 

His own heart is hurting for the woman who just collapsed from the pain of such a painful breakup. The half demon shakes his head, the dark-haired man is ready to step forward and slap this imbecile. He has been called a monster, and he knows from a look into the Cold One’s soul, that he believes himself a monster. He is a monster, but not for the reason he is telling himself. No, it is for the cruelty the witness is seeing right now.

How dare he leave a woman who loves him to that level? Does he not understand that this kind of love is rare? Cole himself wanted that kind love. All living creatures want such a giving and selfless love, and those like himself and the boy in front of him rarely find it. Moreover, this idiot has just torn the heart out of an innocent, one of the true.

Cole, too, had had a chance at that same kind of love. Instead of treasuring it, he had destroyed the woman he loved and ended up leaving to help her out. He left them, thinking that he had been destroyed, but he never would allow it since any other demon who took over would not leave them alone. He has spent the time away from the Charmed Ones watching over others. He may be a half demon, but he is determined to change himself.

 

He wants to prove that he can be more than just the Source of Evil, or even be more than just Balthazar, that he can control the Evil part and have it coexist with the other parts of himself: The human, the demon and the Source of all Evil.

While wandering, he had come across Bella when she had run from the tracker all the way to Phoenix. He had been passing through when he heard the cries of a woman, and when he looked into the building, even he had been horrified to see a vampire attacking the woman and essentially playing with her. Vampires are also named Cold Ones, not just for the skin temperature, but for the cold-heartedness they seem to acquire.

 

He had been ready to go to her side, but instead the young vampire who claimed to love her came in and through a series of happenings, he saved her. Nevertheless, it was not without seeming to subject her to more pain.

However, something had pulled Cole to this woman. Still does to this day, in fact. She may be a girl to everyone else, but when someone loves that deeply, there is nothing young about it. This is a woman before her time. Therefore, Cole has kept an eye on her and had gotten angry with her a couple of times when the family had run roughshod over her feelings. How could such a strong woman as he had found her to be, allow them to take away all her choices?

So many times he had wanted to come through and save her, but he didn’t. He didn’t want to take over her life like they had. It does nothing for her. Cole has relearned patience. Slowly and painfully. Every part of him called for this woman to be his, and he resisted.

 

Then came her birthday party. That horrible party that he swears was only to make this happen. The blond vampire had not attacked her. That was clear to him, and he hopes to Isabella. However, this had been far from what he thought was to happen. Leaving her? And in this forest? The same forest he had heard the idiot boy tell her was unsafe? Did he want her to die?

Torn about what to do, Cole watches as she falls apart. When he can’t take it anymore, he forms a more stable form in order to protect her. He senses another, and he spreads his influence to push them away, knowing that they are not all human. Nothing will bother his charge until she is ready for it. With the vampires gone, she will be open to others hunting her, hurting her.

Once you are touched by the supernatural, there is no way to be free of it. Something will fill the void left behind by them.

 

When she is shivering, he sighs and comes through all the way, laying his jacket on her. He crouches before her and moves a strand of hair away from her face. He hears her murmur, “He left me.” He sighs. He remembers the pain of leaving the woman he thought he loved. He is finding out that he must not have loved her enough.

With that in mind, he answers her softly, gently. “Yes, he did. But he didn’t deserve you. If he had, he wouldn’t have left. Not this easily.” It had taken much for him to leave. Much more than a simple mistake. Nevertheless, he had left.

She starts crying again, and he picks her up and moves to a stump. Wrapping his coat more carefully around her, he allows part of his demon side through to keep her warm.

Holding her, he waits for her to calm, giving her the time he knows she needs as he protects her.

* * *

 

The following morning Cole feels his slight burden move. He had found a better spot later when it seemed that she was going to take longer than he thought to pull herself together. He had started a fire with his abilities and made sure to keep others from finding them. Not as hard as it would be, if he were not as powerful as he is. And he had spent the night thinking of what he needs and wants to do with this woman in his arms.

There had been one vampire who had tried to get to her a couple of times through the night, then run off. Cole had no idea who it had been, his charge was much more important than trying to figure that out. But the last time he had called for one of his demons to track them, telling them that he will be checking in later.

He turns different options over in his head, Cole didn’t want to take her home since her father would have plenty of questions. And his current alias, Cole Turner, would have caused some issues.

 

He didn’t want the Charmed Ones to know he is still around. They had tried too hard to kill him. Moreover, as he has been guarding this one, that well, he has finally been able to lay Phoebe to rest. It is one of the reasons he knows he didn’t love her enough. Another project shouldn’t have allowed him to put aside the love of his life.

He looks down at her again when she moves, and when she tries to sit up he lets her. He leans both elbows on his legs and watches her.

 

Bella looks around, and then she looks behind her to the man who had held her last night. She asks hesitantly, “Who are you?” She had never met him before, but she can’t shake the feeling that she _knows_ him.

Cole looks at her and answers honestly. “I am known as Cole Turner. I have another name, a couple actually. But to be blunt, I don’t think you want to know too much about me do you?” He lifts an eyebrow to her in question and hopes she takes the hint.  He has much to do, now that he has found his direction again. But he will not lie to her.

Looking up at him, Bella takes in the blue eyes, knowing that he is not a vampire. However, she cannot help but want to know, “Why not?” The same curiosity that led to her relationship with Edward is alive and working overtime.

 

He chuckles. “Sweetheart, if after you get home and feel better, you want to know more, I will tell you. However, you cannot fall apart because of that selfish brat. He doesn’t deserve your love if he would leave you so easily. Believe me, I had that type of love, and I did much I am not proud of to keep it.” His voice is lower in tone, but it also shows how sincere he feels about the matter.

  

She swallows, tears dripping down her face. “Was it easy for you to turn off your feelings?” She is hoping he has a way, but she fears there is no help for her to get through this.

Hesitating, not wanting to answer without totally thinking about it, Cole explains to her slowly. “No. Not until I found you. I needed something that kept my attention on it, not dwelling on it. She had gone so far as to kill me, and I decided at that point that I needed to leave. I wandered for such a long time, and when I came upon you in Phoenix, you drove me out of my half existence. You made me want to start again, to live. But the time wasn’t right then.   Now is the time.” The words register with him, and he realizes what he needs to do. And he finds that he really is ready to start again.

He stands up and towering over the slight woman, he informs her, “Now is the time that I can move on. And I will. I thank you for that opportunity. Now you need to learn the same thing. So focus on school, on your dad, on everything around you. Graduate, make something of yourself. Show him that you don’t need him.” And that will give her the time she needs. Not that he will leave her alone, no. But he will be getting ready for her.

Bella looks up at him, “And you? Will you be here?” Her eyes fill with a slight light, hope entering them.

He smiles gently and touches her cheek lightly with his hand as he informs her, “No. You would replace him with me, and that is not fair to either of us. I will come by and check on you, but you will never know it. Sometime down the road, I will come back for you. You will sit with me and tell me how you moved on. I will have others check on you as well.”

He pauses then his eyes grow more intense as he asks, “Promise me, Isabella. Promise that you will take this chance and work on showing that you are better than he thinks. Latch on to opportunities, and think of yourself first. Be selfish. I know you won’t go too far, as it seems people often do when given this freedom, but you do need to think of yourself a little more. And no worries. You are loveable. Will you promise me?” He watches her carefully for her answer.

When she nods, he smiles and kisses her on her forehead, giving her his mark of protection for any who can see it. There might be a few that would fight her because of it. However, he is still a demon whom not many will cross. It is the best way he can think of to protect her. As he takes his reign up again, there will be even fewer who will challenge him. This will take up a lot of his time. However, it will be well worth it when he is done.

With her agreement and his plans in his head, he waves his hand, fixing the area. When she looks at him with wide eyes, he grins. “It will all make sense later. You worry about yourself first. I will come back for you and will explain all of this to you. I promise, as long as you are past him. Deal?”

When she nods, he takes her and moves them to the forest edge. He pushes her slightly out of it, “Go.”

  

She looks back and sees him fade before her eyes until he is gone. She swallows and makes her way back to her life. With the will to learn to stand on her own like he wanted.

* * *

**Final count: 2,096**

**Fairfarren~**

  


	2. Chapter 1 Outside Looking In

**Pre Edit Count – 1,688 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Tyrant_ by OneRepublic

* * *

_Previously:_

_She looks back and sees him fade before her eyes until he is gone. She swallows and makes her way back to her life. With the will to learn to stand on her own like he wanted._

_Now:_

* * *

 

The weeks pass, and while Bella thinks that Cole has left her, he is there watching as he has been the whole time. The more time passes, the more he is pulled towards her. And the more determined he is to make sure his rule is solidified before he goes to her. He promised her that they would see each other after her graduation. The time he gives Bella may feel long to her, but in the general scheme of things it is not long at all.

To begin with, and to test himself, he gives her a couple of weeks to get over Edward, knowing personally how hard it is when someone leaves you. He had spent more than a year’s worth of months wandering. The only thing he had paid any attention to was to the Underworld.

Cole had known that the alternative was to allow the Source itself to gain a new host, one who might not be able to hold back the evil demon. In the end, it was the his human side which actually tempered the demon. And then, only over a long span of time has Cole gained the power he has over his own body. There is much to be said for being half-demon, as he is. He had to learn how to control himself more than the others. To find the demon side and let it loose, where the others never had an issue.

The ability to not think through things is something he had detested about the so-called good forces. They were willing to kill him, freeing the Source to find another host, one which could be worse than he might be. Cole freely admits that he has made mistakes, but he at least tried. He tried with everything he had, especially the love he had for Phoebe, and they cast him out for it.

How did they think it was going to happen? That they would keep casting out the Source and it would eventually give up? Instead, if the host is killed it will become worse since the Source will then take on a new Host, and that host’s soul will be cast aside, making no change to the plans.

He was different. But then, he always had been. It is shocking how much a human soul, even a half breed like him, counted in a battle of souls against the Source.

The whole shortsightedness of the forces of good is something that made him look twice at Bella. She knew what evil was and still welcomed what the Cullens are. She didn’t care about evil and good when she loved. Moreover, Cole yearned for that for himself. He admired how she escaped the seer and the empath; to do what she thought was right. She fought for it. Much like he had. She did everything for love, and even now it governs her actions.

After the events in Phoenix he had followed her home, not happy with how the so-called mate had refused to turn her, even when it was obvious to even him, a newcomer, that she wanted to be with Edward. The fact that he had refused her hit something inside of Cole. The human part of him understood her pain, and it had him watching over her. However, there was the other side of him which had covertly encouraged this as well.

He learned that for love, Bella was willing to do many things. His minions had brought him information on her, and he had raged that day. If nothing else, that day had made his patronage of her absolute. No one would harm her, not after seeing how her own mother had failed her, as well as her father. He would see to it. Charlie had failed her to a lesser extent, but he was still guilty of leaving his daughter to deal with things he should have been dealing with. Who leaves a teenager alone for weekends?!?!

He thought it impossible but things only got worse after her return from Phoenix. The evil duo had made her go to Prom when she wanted nothing to do with it, the male refused to turn her yet again, and the knowledge that there was someone after his Bella made Cole leave only so he could set down rebellions.

He became in every sense the real ruler of the Underworld. Demons cowered under his rule, none questioned him once he took the reins of his leadership. He was done with the pettiness of their actions, trying to increase their power to overtake him. Cole could not spend his time dealing with demons acting out on their own. Not when they exposed their kind and had the powers of good thinking that they were winning. No. The side of good needed to grow some common sense, and he needed to drive the urge into them using his own forces.

Once he had enforced his rule, Cole left a small pocket free. Knowing his demon’s history, having that one small pocket of resistance would help him in the long run with the leaders truly under his control. They reported when there were too many discontented demons, and he swept in, cleaning up the majority of the lot. The rest, the truly loyal ones, with a few others sprinkled in, none the same as last time, running to hide elsewhere. It made his job easier, and he greatly rewarded the ones who stayed loyal to him. He didn’t need his group turning against him. Fear does not control as well as true loyalty does.

In addition, he made sure that the Charmed Ones were kept busy but made it clear to his forces that if they were helping innocents they were to make as little mischief as possible. He just didn’t want them in his business. He had enough going on, and he really didn’t need to be bothered by them. They would be unable to keep themselves from thinking that they would be doing the greater good in ridding the universe of him. Idiots.

When he returned to Bella, it had been the beginning of the school season. He didn’t like how much more subdued Bella seemed to be especially from the woman he had seen fighting in Phoenix, but he watched her. He had started thinking that she had become like a sheep somehow, until her fire resurfaced when she fought the Cullens about her birthday party. It had brought a smile to the Demon’s face.

Then to see how fast it fell apart, well he would give her a couple of weeks to get over it. Past that he would be stepping in. The woman he had been watching didn’t deserve the idiot, and he couldn’t let her suffer too long.

However, it wasn’t needed. Bella spent a week and almost another one moping, but one morning she woke up and after showering, stared at herself in the mirror. She realized that Cole had been right. Since _he_ hadn’t cared enough to stay with her then _he_ wasn’t **the** one. Someone will come, and who knows, maybe he already did. And that feeling inside of her seemed to agree.

She came out of her room and was so close to her old self that none really noticed the difference. Charlie appreciated the change and was just happy she was done with the asshole who had left her heartbroken the way he had.

She hasn’t even suffered a cold due to Cole’s taking care of her. The Friday afternoon that she came home, there was a vase of red roses waiting for her. When she smiled and took them inside, it became the first of many.

The way Bella responds to Cole’s little gifts pleases him greatly. No matter what he sends her, each and every time she is thrilled, and it is never going to get old. He leaves notes and sends little things so she will remember him, wanting to let her know he is still here. Everything in him becomes more and more attached to the woman she had been and is becoming again.

He also takes it upon himself to make sure she never has to work or worry about bills ever again. In his mind she had done enough of that when she was younger, she deserves to have to never worry again. When she tries to get a job, he watches, but after the 6th time of the Newton boy hitting on her at the sports place, he decides to take steps. Not the least since he is so very tempted to take personal action against the boy.

It would have made a difference if his Bella were to reciprocate his feelings; he won’t make her wait for him. He wishes for her to have fun in school. He knows that when she is done, he will work as hard as it takes to get her.

While he remains faithful to the idea of her, he will not hold her to the same level. He wants her to be happy. And while the end result is to be with him, he also knows it will be a while if he has his way. Why would he deny the woman he is coming to care more for than any other, a chance to have _any_ happiness?

However, the boy just can’t accept the word ‘no’ when applied to him. He already has a woman who adores him, and he ignores her. To just hit on his Bella, who doesn’t want it; it makes her very uncomfortable. Moreover, she has had enough of others making her life difficult. He is determined to make her life better.

Leaning back on the hood of her truck as he watches over her in the store, Cole turns the idea around in his head. He knows his Bella won’t accept handouts, but he doesn’t want her locked into working in this place. He sits there thinking, and then decides to be frank. He will offer his idea to her and hope that she will take the offer. He orders one of the minions to watch her, and he leaves to his offices.

From there he works through the night, and the following morning has an employment package ready for her. One that will make them both happy, and allow her to learn more of his world. He would rather give her the tools to defend herself and trust that she will let him know if she needs more than that. So he educates her whereas the Cullens left her a blank canvas.  She will never be able to leave the Supernatural world now and this will help prepare her for the harsh reality of it. It will also make her safer since they will be able to communicate more directly.  He will be telling her outright that he will update her computer and such which will enable them to communicate.without the rest of the world knowing about it.

He outlines his reasoning for doing this and tells her frankly that he will be harming the idiot if she ends up working with him much longer. As she is reading the letter he sent her and goes through the package of job information, Bella sits there laughing her ass off. She, too has been getting tired of the idiot, as Cole named him, and his unending inability to understand when she tells him ‘no’. In fact she had started to learn new languages just so she could tell him no in a different way, hoping he would understand.

Cole watches over the people he has installing the lines into her house. He is also having them install a security system, remembering clearly Prue’s stalker. He doesn’t want something like that to be a factor here, neither of them needs to add another worry to the list. Well, while neither her father nor Bella will ever be aware of it, he wants it there so he doesn’t need to worry about it. He is one of the few who can learn from the past. It is also one of those times where being the Source helps.

With the technology there, and knowing they can talk safely, Cole and Bella communicate more. She is a researcher for him and his firm on paper. At first he gives her make work, introducing her to the world. After a while, he starts to give her real work and loves her commentary on the emails that accompany the official work. They often trade barbs as well as everyday talking through the emails.

But of course, the Supernatural world has to creep in. First comes the Wolves he had sensed that night he had watched over his Bella. It seems that even though he had driven them off before, they are now getting braver. They have no idea what they are messing with. It is really the friendship that exists between Bella and Jake that has kept them safe. Luckily the boy seems to understand the word no so Cole just has someone watch them. Their treaties do not matter to him since he is not a vampire.

Not that it would have mattered if he had been one. Bella is quickly becoming the center of his universe, and even his minions are catching on to the idea. They realize she is much better than Cole’s previous love since she is not getting ideas about how to kill their master. No, instead this one jokes with him in her emails and makes him often laugh.

If he wants to keep her safe for now, who are they to doubt that? The few demons who had doubted, well they all suffered for the misconception of the Source caring about their thoughts. They are to make sure that her life is hers to lead, and that she has the ability to do whatever she desires.

There are some who note, with all that power, she does nothing with it. She has millions of dollars for her personal use, yet she drives an old truck. Bella is one who treasures emotions and above all, a sense of being true to oneself. They watch over her to make sure that she has the freedom to be that way. They may not have emotions, but their minds take note of how that can help them out. Their leader is calmer now, his hair-trigger temper only goes off if something is wrong with her.

To make it simple, if he is happy, they have a longer lifespan. So they make sure she is happy.

Part of that is making sure that others in the area are aware that they are not the only ones around. There are more dangerous types of Supernatural beings out there. Unfortunately, it seems to be a lesson which is hard to learn. Good thing they love causing mayhem and destruction. And are sly about doing it.

* * *

**Final count: 2,557**

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Signature-for-Charmed.gif)

 

### Share this:


	3. Chapter 2 Can You Feel The Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole confronts the Pack, showing why he is not to be messed with.

 

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,797 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Made for You_ by OneRepublic

* * *

_Previously:_

_To make it simple, if he is happy, they have a longer lifespan. So they made sure she is happy._

_Part of that is making sure that others in the area are aware that they are not the only ones to be there. That there are more dangerous types of Supernatural out there. Unfortunately, it seems to be a lesson hard to make them learn. Good thing they love causing mayhem and destruction. As well being sly on about doing it._

_Now:_

* * *

That morning has Cole dressed in a black suit with his favorite red shirt on. He sighs as he is dealing with something seemingly insignificant when there are far more important items for him to personally deal with, Cole makes his way through the forest, waiting for the insolent pups to come find him. His minions have advised him about how Jacob Black had changed into one of the huge wolves, and doing by so, has turned his back on his Bella.   Young Jacob blames her for his change, something which is encouraged by the others.

Yes, they are doing it to make Jacob stay away from her. It is an attempt to keep her safe, but it is driving thoughts of hate deep inside of Jacob and flaming the fires of hatred of another member of the pack. This is making them come closer to his Provence, and he will not have them threatening her. He is already too involved with her, and his heart is hers to do with as she pleases. To find out that he could have prevented another fissure in that kind soul, well the aftermath would not be pleasant.

Therefore, instead of being able to keep an eye on her today directly as he had planned. Or even making sure her life is comfortable as he makes decisions for their future, he is here putting out yet another fire.

He is getting tired of it. He has plans he is working on that will further his goals, and hopefully oust the idiots that make up the Elders with their inability to see the bigger picture. He does not want them to make a decision that would mess up what he is carefully constructing, which shouldn’t concern them anyways. However, knowing them, it would.

Even if he didn’t have all that going on, he is tired of all the supernaturals seeming to start to take an interest in her. Don’t get him wrong, Cole is not the least bit tired of protecting his Bella. However his mark alone should protect her from all this childishness. Instead, it seems to not even have them hesitating. How can he work on things for their future when he is worried about her and what may hurt her?

No more.

To make an impression and to make others outside his realm understand what it means when he put his mark on her, Cole is out in his suit. He is walking through the forest heading into the tribal lands, making sure they can hear him. One way or the other, these pups will learn to fear him.

Then the rest of the world if he needs to. Anything to protect the woman who owns his heart.

After another 20 minutes of heading inwards towards the reservation, he finally hears the sounds of the wolves as they make their way to him. “Took them long enough,” he mutters to himself, not happy that these so-called protectors let him get this far into their lands. How will they defend against the current threat as they are supposed to?

He stands in a clearing and waits for them to appear. When they do, snarling at him, he just smirks at them. He has a reason to be cocky, but do they? He lets loose some of his power; just enough to let them know he is not human.

A large black one backs away as they see him not moving, but before he leaves, Cole calls out to the Wolf, “Samuel. No reason to change. I can hear you quite clearly.” He cannot help his smirk widening at their thoughts. He would much rather deal with them as they are, he wants no questions later about if they could have taken him if they had all been  changed.

However, his statement only causes more growls to ring out, and Cole just shrugs, “Do what you want. Nevertheless, I can hear you clearly as I am. Moreover, no Paul, I am not a damned leech. Well, not the leech part at least. Some say I am damned for what I am.” He is amused with their thoughts, enjoying the limited imagination they have. How can this group of boys have gotten this far? They are raised on the legends of their tribe and are a living embodiment of one of them, and they cannot imagine what he is?

While he is thinking, the wolves start to circle him, but when Paul gets too brave and lunges at him, a shield of fire shows up around him as Cole tsks at him. “Now, I thought you were the good guys. Attacking me like this, an unarmed man in the woods?” He sardonically laughs at them. He shouldn’t be enjoying this so much, but it has been a while since he has been able to let his simpler side through.

Sam stops and, staring into the man’s blue eyes, asks in his head “ _Why are you here?”_ The way this man is obviously not worried about them bothers him. There is more going on here than it appears.

With a slight uplifting of his eyebrows, shocked that only one is questioning his confidence, Cole informs him, “Stop painting Bella as the big enemy. You think you are doing well by making sure Jacob isn’t around her, protecting her. Instead, you are fanning the flames of hatred in Paul here, as well as turning Jacob against his friend, opening a way for evil to enter him.” His eyes flicker to all black then go back to their normal color.

Before Paul can say anything, Sam shakes his head at him, and asks the man before him, “ _How would you know this?”_ He is trying to keep a bunch of young hotheaded males from attacking the man in front of them. There is just something wrong with this picture.

 [](http://www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/567310coleturner.gif)

Cole’s eyes flash black as he answers them, “Because to be quite literal, I am the Source of all Evil. I left my mark on Bella, to protect her, and instead you idiots are making things worse. My minions are watching everyone who associates with her, including you since you are the closest Supernaturals in the area. In particular, because Jacob here was a friend of Bella’s. Since it seems that they want to live longer they report everything. They cover all their bases with anything involved with her. So when a leaf falls the wrong way, I usually know about it before it hits the ground.” He cocks his head to the side briefly as he admits, “Actually it is quite smart of them really. I do seem to have a shorter temper where Bella is involved.” He shrugs and looks around the area, taking in the spectacular view. Not his type normally, but he can admire awe inspiring view .

The wolves all look at each other and back at the man, disbelief firm in their mind. Why would anyone care about the Swan girl enough to report to this man? And the Source of all Evil? What is this? A church sermon?

Shaking his head at the thoughts going through their minds, Cole conjures a chair for him to sit in. Once he stretches out comfortably, his hands resting on his stomach, he asks them, “Why the disbelief? You are proof that magic exists. How else can you shift and not be werewolves? You are obviously not a slave to the moon.” He waves his hand at the sky and then at them.

Paul growls and crouches at him, and Cole just laughs at him. “And you! You hate Bella, not for being a leech lover as you imply, but because she accepted them as they are, monsters and all. I understand…it is what attracted me to her as well. Well, one of the things at least. Nevertheless, for you, it is becoming an obsession. Paired with your honest hatred for the Vampires, it leaves quite a bit free in you to become manipulated by one of mine.” This statement has his power pulse from him. Not that one of his would dare since they are very well aware that he protects Bella directly.

The wolves all turn to Paul, but he is staring at the man with pure hatred. “ _I don’t want a leech lover!”_ The thought is imbued with all the disgust he can project into it.

His eyebrow raised at the statement, Cole rebuts him, “Yes, you do. At least you want Bella. She is not to be thought of by anyone in this manner, she is mine. Find your own person who is willing to accept it all. Good luck with that. It is not easy. Nevertheless, you have a better chance than I. How many would readily love the Source of all Evil?” He shrugs, but it is something he worries about whenever he thinks about it. Then there will an email from her, and the thought banished. He never hides himself from her. He did that once and found that it doesn’t build an excellent base for a relationship.

He tugs his attention back to the here and now when Jacob yells at him, “ _She doesn’t love you! She loves me!”_ Cole almost laughs at how childish the thoughts are.

Cole is shaking his head as he tries to keep his temper, “You may want to rethink your views. You really don’t want me mad.”   His eyes are steadily black now instead of flashing back and forth, a sign of how angry he is getting. The pulses of his power are coming a bit faster, and he knows he needs to get a handle on his temper before this goes further than he wants it to right now.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighs. “You are all a bunch of kids, boys, in fact, full of testosterone and other hormones. How do I get through your thick skulls to leave my Bella alone?” He is muttering to himself, but also warning them.

Sam is still trying to figure out what the man before him is. There are plenty of signs that the man is not human, but neither is he a leech. “ _What do you mean you are the Source of All Evil? How do you know if Paul is really becoming evil? And how can you hear all of us? What ARE you?”_

These questions, along with Jacob’s steady beating in his head of the made up memories of how Bella is his, and Paul’s thoughts of how he will kill Cole and then take Bella to fuck become too much and he changes to his demon form.

 [](http://www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/tumblr_loyj2twamE1qgntc6o1_500.gif)

This makes all the wolves cower immediately, as they feel the waves of power rolling off him. Their eyes are showing white, their tails are tucked between their legs. There is no question in their minds about the power of the demon in their midst. Moreover, they all immediately submit. They couldn’t do anything but submit to the demon in front of him.

Balthazor opens his black eyes and glares at the creatures in front of him. “You just couldn’t accept me as the human side could you? Well, you know now what I am,” and he laughs evilly.

Jacob is still an idiot as he struggles to straighten up and tell the thing before him, “ _And you think Bella can love you like this?”_ He spits the words out in an as hateful manner as he can muster. There is no way his Bella would want to be around something like this!

The creature just laughs, “At least I am still human looking. What about you, young wolf? Do you want to take her doggy style?” He taunts as he looks the wolf over, his expression giving his opinion on what he thinks about that.

Jake bares his teeth and prepares to attack, only to barely leap away from the fireball that hit where he had been.

Still amused as he tosses a ball of fire from hand to hand, Balthazor inquires of them, “I am not good. However, you are apparently expecting me to play by some sort of rules? Bella is mine. I will do anything, including ending you, to keep her happy.” He grins, his sharp teeth on display, as he thinks of the young woman who has claimed even him.

Jacob is so enraged by the idea of this being having her that he snarls out, “ _And the Bella I know will not like if you kill me!”_ His fur is ruffled and standing on end as he stands his ground in front of the being who may take the pure woman he loves away and corrupt her.

Balthazor just laughs. “I cannot say one way or the other, but ask yourself, do I really care? Do you really want to take that risk?” He is amused, as well just a tiny bit impressed with the wolfling’s courage. However, it is quickly eclipsed with the stupidity of his challenge.

Thankfully for Jacob, Sam is the one to wise up and orders Jacob, “ _Stand down! He is too close to the reservation for you to decide to attack him!! I doubt we can stop him if you piss him off enough to decide to attack them! And if he is what he says he is, what is to stop him from making all our lives miserable?!”_ Sam has no issues believing the demon in front of them now. He can _feel_ the evil seeping off him.

Watching them, Balthazor is amused. He is not often out since Cole controls his temper pretty well, but he agrees with Cole, Bella is theirs. Moreover, they will do anything to keep her. Balthazor though, plans more with her, and he brings up the idea… Queen.

That brings a lot of shock to his being, but then he can feel Cole’s mind turn to planning. He smiles, his sharp teeth showing as he turns his attention back to the puppies, glad to be heard by his other half who rules their body. Their Bella is to be honored as only one other had been, and she is much more deserving of the honor.

On their end, Paul is getting angry. However, he also remembers that the man who had turned into this being had warned that he was turning to evil, and he asks, “ _So why haven’t you done anything so far?”_

Looking at the dog, he tells him, “Because this will be an example. It is up to you how far we will go. As it is, I feel like I should punish you not only for planning to fuck my Bella, but also for failing to do your so-called job. So far a Vampire has been kept from Bella only because of my influence. However, I will tell you now; if she gets past you when I am not around, you will suffer. Clear?” And with that he turns back into the man he had shown them at first. However, he tosses a fireball in one hand. The meaning is clear, no matter what form he takes, all the abilities are there.

Sam issues an alpha order to the others to stand down as he swallows his pride. He crawls towards the man, whining. When he is close enough, he rolls over, submitting to the power still beating down on him.

Cole looks down with distaste. “Wolves are normally such honorable creatures. How the hell do you explain this?” He had entertained the idea of getting Bella a wolf to help protect her, but the disgusting reaction from the ones in front of him has him rethinking the idea.

With a roll of his eyes, he states to them, “I will send someone to get reports from you. I want the vampire stopped. If there are _any_ issues, tell him right away. I will not give you a second chance.” Then he stops and tosses the fireball at Paul and another at Jacob, singing the two on their tails. “Never think of my Bella as yours, or as any of the disgusting thoughts you have had.”

With a hard look, he tells them both, “If I do find them, I will not be lenient next time.”

He turns around and walks away, not bothering to even look behind for an attack on himself. He has more important things to do. Like, deal with the whelp from the Cullen’s trying to play more mind games with his Bella.

* * *

Final count: 2,860

Fairfarren~

[ ](http://www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Signature-for-Charmed.gif)


	4. Chapter 3: Wanna Shelter You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on what is going on in the Twilight world, as well as an introduction to a major new OC.

 

**Pre Edit Count – 1,887 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Demons_ by Imagine Dragons

* * *

_Previously:_

_He turns around, and walks away, not bothering to even look behind for an attack on himself. He has more important things to do. Like, deal with the whelp from the Cullens trying to play more mind games with his Bella._

_Now:_

* * *

The decisions that were made in that confrontation with the wolves vibrated throughout the world.

 [](http://www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Alice-Cullen.jpg)

The first to see the changes it is making is Alice Cullen.

Almost immediately, once the decision is made she is lost in a vision, showing the death of all, especially her, unless she leaves Bella and her plans alone. With this in mind, she shuffles through the different outcomes, not accepting that there is nothing she can do to not have the future she has been working towards.

She wants everything she has seen and worked towards all these years. To achieve those goals, she had to act like a friend to that idiot Bella Swan. The woman had no style, no taste, no nothing of class. Unfortunately, what she **_did_** have is a shield that, once she is turned as a vampire she will be the most powerful vampire; she will bring the kings to their knees. Easily.

Alice should know, she has foreseen it. And she has done nothing but work towards that future since there is a huge reward for her at the end of it all.

She will eventually be able to rule the vampires, using Bella and her brother. Her husband will be part of the group to make her Queen. All her plans have been working towards the end she desires, but Bella’s future has gone dark since Edward was an idiot and left her. It had been fine earlier when they had met, and she had seen Edward leaving because of his inability to not hunger for her blood. She helped him win Bella, and everything had been on track until sometime in Phoenix. Nevertheless, the future had still showed her as Queen.

Now it has changed.

Nothing she can think of is changing the future as it is now. The best prospects leave her alive, but wandering the world wondering what had happened. The rest show her dead.

Not acceptable.

Therefore, she decides to do nothing for now, and this at least shows a possibility.

A possibility of that future that at least shows her alive. Alice is not giving up; she has worked all her life, both as a human and as a vampire to get this close to her goals. She has worked to keep Edward from seeing all the plans, but now… Well, she is going try to figure out a way to wrest back control.

When this is acceptable to her, she continues to scan the future, trying to see if there is anything, small or big, that she can use towards her goals. All the while she is cussing out the female whom all her plans had hinged upon on doing what she thinks is the impossible. To mess up her plans she has checked, double-checked and then triple checked every hour since she figured out how to do it.

Unknown to her, a blond man is in the room, watching her as the emotions play across her face and ripple through her. He has suspected for a long time that there was something odd going on, and he sees the truth finally.

Without letting her know he is in the room, he leaves then makes noise as he comes back in, making her think he just came in from his hunt. He will watch her for now…before he decides to let himself be free from this farce of a life. It is time to think of folding his cards here.

* * *

 [](http://www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Peter-Whitlock.jpg)

In another part of the world, another dark haired vampire is getting information at the same time. He sits down and curses his so-called gift, wishing it would give him more information when he needs it. He could do so much more to help whoever is giving him this information if only they trusted him more!

With a harder than average hit, Peter buries the axe blade in the wood. He gathers the wood and soon has it stacked against the house. It is often times when he gets this frustrated that he wishes he could have the ability to get tired. There is just something about the feeling of his muscles singing after an excellent workout that he misses.

Heading inside after putting on his shirt, Peter starts the game of making decisions and then changing them. It is one he had thought of long ago to make sure that if Alice were watching him, she would give up pretty quick. Nothing pisses her off more than his fast, off the wall decisions which make it hard for her to see one true way through her gift.

In fact, it is a game he had taught Charlotte and Jasper so that they could hide things often. Peter himself does the exercise when he thinks of it, making sure she knows that he does it to annoy her. He loves nothing more than flipping her off, and oftimes will decide to do it so she will see it sometimes. That way, when the time comes to hide something, it is hidden in all the times that she will not see.

For the end is coming to this long game, and Peter firmly believes in making sure he is on the winning side. He had seen this long ago. It is one of the reasons he has been keeping close to his Coven Leader. He knew that only the three of them together would be able to survive what is to come. No more, no less. Therefore, he remains as close to Jasper as he can stand. In case that future ever came to be, he could have Jasper out of the Cullen’s grasp and where he belongs as fast as possible.

Sitting down in the leather chair, he steeples his fingers together as he thinks through all that needs to happen per the information he just received. As well, his talent informs him that he will soon meet the one who gives him the information, and Peter cannot wait. He would like to give that person a piece of his mind for all the mishaps that have occurred because of incomplete information.

Not the least being that Jasper is not here in the Coven. He has told Jasper that Alice is not his mate, but anything more he cannot explain. He hates not being able to answer Jasper’s questions. If he had the information, he could have extracted his brother sooner. However, as soon as those thoughts are through his brain, he learns that Jasper needs to be where he is for a little longer, and then he will contact Peter. When that happens, that is when they need to act.

Rubbing his face, Peter wonders just who the hell Bella Swan and Cole Turner are, and why does the fate of not only the ones that he cares for, but the whole damn world rest on them. And if he had known that Jasper needed to be there, he would have left him there. He knows how to play the games that are needed in order to keep secrets, he has played them for over a hundred years!

‘ _It is not as if they were playing for keeps_.’ He sarcastically tells himself as he lays back in the chair, his hands resting on his stomach.

Hearing Charlotte pulling up outside, he heads outside to tell her to start playing the game as well.

Cole barely gets back to his office before another minion tells him that Bella had just gone to the bank and found out about the money left for her by the Cullens. The minion did not need to tell Cole how Bella took it; Cole already has a smirk on his face, and demands, “Is all in place as I asked?” He has been looking forward to this moment in time for awhile. His little spitfire will be guided but never controlled.

The minion bows to him, “Yes, Master. In addition, the Bank Manager is one of ours. He will handle everything as you asked.” Or the bank manager will find out what the rest of them have lately. You don’t mess up anything that has to do with Isabella Swan.

Cole is sitting down in his chair, turning on his computer he waves his hand to pull up the bank. Noticing the man is still there, he raises his eyebrow, “Is there something else?” He is looking forward to the show and doesn’t need anything bothering him during it.

The man blanches and disappears. He had taken no risks, calling three demons to take his place watching over Bella. Going back to his regular place, he wonders like the rest of them what is taking place. The deaths of those that have failed are enough to make sure she is safe and no one complains if they are called into play. They don’t dare to.

Cole leans back to watch the woman he has encouraged to take back her fire, tear apart the people in the bank. And he grins in anticipation of what is to come.

Yes, he has plans to make since his other half made an interesting suggestion.

* * *

 [](http://www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/tumblr_mkfscju2BR1qhlfm8o1_1280.jpg)

In the shadows of the bank, a young man is watching the young woman, his new charge, come into the bank demanding to speak with the bank manager. His face is hidden not only in the shadows, but also with the hoodie he has on. Though his eyes would immediately capture the attention if anyone were to look, the sheer intelligence in them would be captivating.

Watching her, he notes how she efficiently takes charge and demands to know where the money has come from. She tells them that she had not deposited the money nor does she know anyone who would have. She is confident, and not screeching. She commands the attention of those around her and efficiently has them scurrying around her as she is relaxed, waiting for them to do as she demands.

While this is going on, the young man is making observations, calculating the changes he is witnessing in her, and cannot see a reason to be alarmed. She had been a toy, used for others pleasure, and now she is taking back control. She is not demanding, nor is she rude. Instead, she has the quiet assurance in her bearing that this will be fixed as she has requested.

Why is this such a bad reason? Did they really want this young woman to be used as she had been?

Or is it because the Source is the one behind many of the changes he is seeing in her? If so, why? He has not acted physically for, or against, her personally except the one time they had met. Yes, he had left his mark on her, but he has done nothing to harm anyone around her until recently and that was only because someone threatened her. He is not even making any plans to make her evil in any sense. He is, in fact, empowering the young woman to make her own choices.

Moreover, even when he acted towards someone around her, he turned someone from following down the path that would have made them his, and instead scared them into leaving her alone. Yes, he burned them, but he did give them a couple of chances.

Honestly, thinking about how you want to fuck the woman that has a demon coming out to protect her, and knowing he is a mind reader? Who is the idiot?!?!

Personally, the man thinks that it is all deserved and is still not sure why he is there. For now, he is going to do what he does best, observe. From what he can see, she is no witch, and he has never heard of a time that one such as he is sent to save one like her.

The idiot in front of her is irritating Bella. She reigns in her temper and articulates her comment, yet again, to the man, “I don’t care that the money is mine and there are no mistakes. Why would I want it?”

She is sitting in an outfit she would have never worn before, but now it is common to find her in. Dresses are empowering as Cole has taught her. She receives more respect in one than ever before and has found that her posture is better, and she sits as he has told her in their emails to command that respect even more unconsciously from others. She tried it once, and Bella had been shocked at the difference it had made. Right now, she is using every single one of those tricks to get her way. AT least, it should be working…

The bank manager sighs and taps the letter he had handed her at the beginning of the talk. “It’s free money, what most of us would love to have rain down on us. As it is, the letter should explain a lot, and if you would sign the authorization papers, this will be all that is required from you.” He is only patient because he knows that his life is being judged as they sit here. If he makes a mistake, then his Master will have him dead before he knows what is happening. That is if he is lucky.

Rolling her eyes, seeing that she is getting nowhere with him, she grabs the letter and opens the envelope. She pulls out a thick stack of paperwork and opens it up to see the handwriting she has become familiar with over the course of working and receiving gifts from him.

Cole.

_Bella,_

_Just sign the paperwork enclosed and I will take care of it all. I have no idea what the Cullen’s are up to, but when I am done with it, there will be no chance the money will be used for anything but what you want to use it for._

_Cole_

She sighed, and when she was about to argue, she got a text on her phone: “ _Sign the damn paperwork! Be selfish.”_ It is a common thing she receives, but rarely is it for something like this.

She chokes back a laugh at the man who is her employer. She writes back, “ _Why?_ ” Knowing him his reply will be quick so she holds her phone to see what his answer will be.

There is barely a pause when the answer comes back, “ _Because I am asking for it. Bella. Trust me.”_

That was that as they say.

Shaking her head, Bella signs all the paperwork after she reads through it all.  Seeing that she is allowing Turner and Co. to take control of her accounts she finishes, and texts him, “ _Did I sign my soul away to the devil?”_ She awaits his answer with a little grin on her face.

Back at the company Cole chokes with laughter at her text. He quickly types out, “ _No. I will tell you if you ever do._ ” It is too late for his little one, he needs her too much for him to let her go. However, never does he wants her soul to be in the same hell as his will be when this is all over. So no, he will be careful with her and make sure that she never signs that precious soul of hers to him.

Those thoughts fly through his head as he watches her finish up and leave the bank. The grin from their text exchange remains on his face as he muses on how he understands the saying’ how he hates to see her go but loves to watch her leave’. The woman is quickly becoming someone he loves to interact in any way with. Even if it is through a camera showing her leaving the bank.

Hopefully, graduation will come soon. After that will come college, and he will allow her as much time as she wants there, but he suspects that he will be by her side soon enough. With that in mind, he turns to the information sent to him, taking it apart and reading between the lines as he often does.

He now needs to not only to protect himself, but the one whom he had had such an interesting morning so far.

All over the world, more and more seers are getting premonitions telling them the time is coming for a choice to be made.

Depending on who they are, the one sending the messages lets them know as little, or as much as he wishes. All of it is to move everything forward as he wishes.

He has a destiny to keep everyone on. Moreover, it is his job to keep it going the way he sees it coming out in the best interest of all. There are a lot of changes that need to come, and new people to lead the world towards the future.

More than that, it is pure fun. By the time he is done, so much will be righted, and the world should happily spin on for a couple thousand years while he plays.   It will be nice to have new toys!

* * *

**Final count: 2,893 (2923)**

****Fairfarren~** **

[ ](http://www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Signature-for-Charmed.gif)


	5. Chapter 4: In A Blinding Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gets to know Gregory Scirloc, Cole meets with his new sic, Lance over Victoria...

 [](http://www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Chapter-4-Dying.jpg)

**Pre Edit Count – 1,519 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Castle of Glass_ by Linkin Park

* * *

_Previously:_

_He has a destiny to keep everyone on. Moreover, it is his job to keep it going the way he sees it coming out in the best interest of all. There is a lot of changes that need to come, and new people to lead the world towards the future._

_More than that, it is pure fun. By the time he is done, so much will be righted, and the world should happily spin on for a couple thousand years while he plays.   It will be nice to have new toys!_

_Now:_

* * *

For the next few months, it was actually quiet for the most part.  As the leaves turned colors and fell, there was not much of note going on.  Mostly just the same old thing.  Everything is waiting…

On his end, Cole keeps up with his goal of getting his world under his control, making sure that everyone knows he is the one in charge, but never saying who he is.  He wants things to be ready when he goes to meet with Bella, to be with her and woo her.  He is not making the same mistakes he did with Phoebe.

The fact that he is still alive and is the Source is what he wishes to be kept from the troublemakers who would attack just to cause as much chaos as possible, and it is one of the reasons he keeps it from Bella.  He wants her to have as normal a time to finish school as she can have, even with being marked by him.

He especially wishes to keep those nosy Elders occupied.  He has no doubt that Bella is on their list to try to keep ‘safe’. Even though she is safer, better than she was before he came into her life, they don’t care.  It only matters that the Source be killed, and never have a chance at love.

He had his thoughts about what they would do with the information about him being there.  With everything he has seen of her life before they encountered each other, the Elders certainly hadn’t cared before he arrived where he is.  Now, it will be imperative that she is kept from him now that he is the one who is actually keeping her safe: They will send someone who doesn’t know any better to save her, and they will both suffer for the Elder’s nosiness.

It won’t matter that without him, she would die.  No, they will stick their nosy asses in, and by doing so, will lead her to her death…

Not on his watch.

* * *

 

 [](http://www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Benedict-Cumberbatch-1.jpg)

Bella is walking out of the library with her reference materials, her mind busy on the assignment she has been handed by Cole when she bumps into a wall.  At least that is what it felt like to her.

She lands on her butt, and winces at the pain.  Too many times has she fallen on ice, but lately, her coordination has been better and she has not fallen until now.  However, it is only the beginning of the icy season for Washington.

The man’s eyes widen and he immediately offers her a hand up, explaining, “Sorry, I never saw you, I had other things on my mind.”

His accent is British, and she looks up at his eyes, and blinks.  “It’s ok.” His eyes are amazing, but his whole demeanor is very polite.

As she stands up and brushes herself off, she looks over the man in front of her. He has dark curly hair that is more unruly than Edward’s hair had been.  His sleek body makes her blink again, then ask, “If I may, who are you?!  This is a small town and I haven’t seen you before.” She turns her head to the side, curious.

He rubs the back of his neck and answers her, “I am moving into the house off Sherriff’s Hideaway.” He looks at her sheepishly.

She chuckles.  “You got in the Robin Hood development?” That may not be the actual name, but the entire area was named after Robin Hood places and characters.  But it was hard to find homes in area.

He shrugs, not worried what she or Cole in her stead would find out. It was legitimate.  If nothing else, the Elders learn their lessons somewhat. “Not much I could do about that one.  I didn’t even know that it was a whole area.”

She holds out her hand, “Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella.” She is more likely to give him a chance.  She gave Cole one, and look how well that had turned out.

He smiles at her.  “Gregory Scirloc,” and works very hard not to smirk.  His name gives everything away on who he is, but unless she is well read, there would be no idea.

She chuckles, “Your parents didn’t have a chance did they?”

He just chuckles, and wonders if she really gets his name. Then again, he always had liked playing with fire.

The two talk, then Bella excuses herself, telling him, “Landing on ice is never good for your clothing.  No matter how fast you get up.  If you will excuse me?” She is getting chilled, and Cole is waiting for the results of her study today.  She has some unique ideas on how to solve his dilemma which he had presented her with Monday.

He smiles at her and gives a short bow, holding her hand, “Of course, milady.  Maybe we can meet some other time? Hopefully without the fall that necessitated you leaving to correct any issues?” His eyes look up to her, and she laughs.

With a curtsey back to him, after she retrieves her hand, she replies, “I would be happy to, kind sir!  Mayhap we should meet at the coffee shop tomorrow about this time?”  She couldn’t help it, his courtly words brought her mind back to the books she had enjoyed for such a long time.

They both laugh and go their own ways.

* * *

Cole on the other hand is not aware of the meeting, but is getting irritated with the pack and their inability to stop the redhead from being a threat to the one who is his.

He has demanded that his team keep multiple watches, and has threatened everything they hold dear if the red head hurts his Bella.  However, his minions had been ordered to only stop the redhead if she was about to harm his Bella.  He wants the mutts to realize that they need his help, and they are not everything they think they are.

He wants to teach them a lesson. However, even he had not expected them to fail this badly!

So, here he is, looking at map of Forks and the surrounding area with his demon in charge of Bella’s safety. He is leaning on his knuckles as he looks over the map. Seeing the incompetence of the pack makes him growl as he straightens up.

 [](http://www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Lance.jpg)

“She seems to be working a pattern.  What pattern I have no idea, but there seems to be a pattern.  If we can predict it, then there might be a chance that we can get her.  I will say Sir, that she is a slippery little bugger.” The dark headed minion has long given up a chance to survive this alive.  He is doing his best, but he would not be surprised to be killed at any time.  His charge is not the easiest to keep safe.  He counts it a major miracle that he has survived longer than his predecessors.

Turning back to the map, Cole has his arms crossed as he is looking at the trails, seeing the same as his minion, but also unable to make sense of it to use to predict them. “How are the mongrels dealing with it?” His eyes are darkening, his Demon is making itself known that something like this may have a chance to threaten his Bella.

Lance runs his hands through his hair and sighs, “They suck.   But then, they are only children.  There is no way for them to know how to deal with this.  They are trying, and they manage to turn her away, often by chance.”

With a disgusted look, Cole moves to his desk and sits, his mind busy.  “They only need to ask for help and they will be gifted with it.  It is their stubbornness to see beyond their borders which is causing the issues.  Once they cross the borders, they seem to not try as hard.  This shortsightedness is going to blow up in their faces.”

Sitting across from his boss, Lance looks down in the book that appears in his hands. “The idiots on our side who are tracking her lose her when she gets into Seattle.  The reports we are getting from there are telling us she is forming something.  There are more deaths with bloodless bodies than normal.  The warlocks and such in the city have already applied for protection.”

Rubbing his hands over his face, Cole then tries to bring his focus to this impossible situation. He places his elbows on the desk and steeples his fingers in front of his face as he runs through his options.

Looking up at his boss, Lance quietly advises him, “She is safe, for now.  There needs to be a decision made though.” He watches him, remembering how he came to this place, all for the love of a woman who he loved more than his own soul. He sold it to protect her. And Balthazar kept his bargain, letting her die peacefully in her old age surrounded by loved ones.

It is why, while he suspects he won’t survive, he will try his hardest to keep Cole’s woman safe.

With his hands still in the same positon, Cole finally nods once, “The next time she comes through call me.  It is time to end this.” He has trusted his most loyal minion to her safety, knowing he would do everything to keep her safe.  He also knows Lance thinks he will die, but Cole is more than prepared to give him a few chances. 

Turning his attention back to the map, he decides that is beyond time to handle this situation.  His Bella has more important things to learn before he comes to her again.  This is now a footnote in their lives to come.

* * *

Final count: 2,524

Fairfarren~

[ ](http://www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Signature-for-Charmed.gif)


	6. Chapter 5 Out From The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregory and Bella become closer as friends, and they figure out the next move together, as Gregory has some new insights of his own.

 [](http://www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Chapter-5-Dying.jpg)

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,445 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Dangerous_ by Big Data

* * *

_Previously:_

_With his hands in front of his face, Cole nods once, “The next time she comes through call me.  It is time to end this.”_

_Beyond time, his Bella has more important things to learn before he comes to her again.  This is now a footnote in their lives to come._

_Now:_

* * *

There are many things happening over the next month and a half: The weather is turning colder, but the personal relationships of people are warming up.

Gregory and Bella became friends, and she enjoyed the company of someone that didn’t think of her as girlfriend material. Gregory, never Greg, told her that he wanted a friend; it didn’t matter if they were male or female. It mattered more what they are on the inside. She could admire that. She was sick of Mike and his constant attention grabbing to get her to go out with him.

For himself, Gregory continues to grow disenchanted with the reasoning the Elders gave for him being there. Bella needs no protection, in fact, if anyone messes with her; it is the other beings that should be protected! He has seen some mysterious accidents happen to some of the people who annoy Bella: Jessica and Lauren are two of the biggest that come to mind.

Though he wonders why nothing has been done to Mike Newton since the kid gets on his nerves with his never-ending pursuit of Bella. That boy doesn’t seem to know the meaning of no!

Just because the Elders think Cole has plans for her does not mean that he is going to hurt her. In fact, it seems to have him leaning the other direction! He fights to do the right thing, even though he is the Source of all Evil. He has done it for love in the past, and it looks like he is traveling down the same road again.

In fact, the more Gregory asks questions, the more he finds that the Elders made many mistakes with the Charmed Ones. It seems like they would rather control everything around them, and it had made them prevent a lot of good with their plans.

Gregory rolls his eyes as he sits in the coffee shop waiting on Bella, thinking that the reasoning for the greater good as a motive has as many serious issues as it did in that children’s book series about wizards.  
In particular, keeping Leo separated from Piper did more harm in the long run. They had left a lasting impression on the Charmed Ones that it is not always best to trust them, that they would hesitate if told of something that went against what they thought was right. If not, a word or two to the wise would quickly shift their perceptions.

Also, to him, love seems to be against the plans for the Elders when it comes to the Charmed Ones. If they fall in love, more often than not, there is interference. They always seem to have reasons to go against it, no matter how much that love may change the game. To them, it is all black and white, with no gray, and there is no chance for any supernatural to be able to be with a Charmed One.

Charmed Ones are human, and they were never meant to be led by the Elders of the Whitelighters, nor to have them making decisions for them. It is their humanity that makes them so powerful: Their love for each other. Moreover, the Elders wanted them to only be around the ones they approve of. However, the Whitelighter they chose for them wasn’t good enough for Piper to love and marry!

Gregory shakes his head as he watches out the coffee shop window as he waits for Bella. He is keeping his research hidden: Easy for him, with his abilities. He wants to find out what is going on; since he is now getting to the point where he is questioning everything the Elders told him. Things were not adding up, and haven’t for a while, but this assignment is showing him a lot more of the issues than the previous ones in his life.

When he sees Bella, in a coat, making her way toward him, he can’t help the smile that crosses his face. He enjoys her enthusiasm for life. He loves the fact that Cole is being careful to encourage her self-worth in the small ways he has. He tells her openly that she is making a huge difference, and is willing to show her and others how much he values her. It has made a huge change.

So much in fact, Gregory has also worked to do the same. She only deserves it; she does work hard, often with no thanks given.  
Bella sits down across from him as the barista brings her the pumpkin spice latté that she so loves in the fall. That it is November is something, she tells him, that she enjoys that much more since it will be ending soon.

With a smile on his face remembering that conversation, Gregory raises an eyebrow, “So how is your last year of school so far?” He knows she is really done, but no matter how he argues that she should graduate early and get out of this town, she has told him that she will think on it. Determined to get her out of the area, he asks her each and every time. This place depresses him, much less her!

She rolls her eyes at the common question and decides to tell him, “I should be done in December. Thank goodness! I am so sick of this area, and with the deaths in Seattle, I am uneasy.” She takes a sip of her latté, waiting for him to react to her finally giving in to his suggestion.

He raises an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to tell him. He had long ago sussed out the information about the Cullens, just from what he had observed, and given her the information. He knew she kept the secret as few humans could. Moreover, he respected it. Nevertheless, as he pointed out when he showed her his research, something was odd about them. Anyone could tell that they were other: Humans were just being lazy and not looking into things more as she had. He would not be surprised that others suspected and never said anything that the common townsfolk could hear.

She had given in after he kept bringing her the information, and that day had been important to them both. Gregory also knows she hasn’t said anything she suspects about Cole and his group. She would slowly go insane if she couldn’t confide in someone, and Gregory has decided that he would be that someone. However, Cole has never asked her to keep her work secret; she has done so of her own violation.

Still nervous about speaking to another about these types of things, Bella looks away, fingering the side of her drink, “There are too many deaths. I suspect that there is a vampire at the core of it. Charlie has been tapped by the force in Seattle to help with figuring out who might be behind the attacks. Before they just had him talking with them, but now he is going up there every other weekend to follow leads. Now they are talking about bringing the FBI into it,” which would possibly lead to a death toll for the officials not heard of since Waco.

Gregory nods as he leans back in the seat, watching everyone around them. “And that would not help either, with a clean-up crew coming to hide this from their side. Have you heard anything else?” He gives her a look letting her know that he means the other source of supernaturals in this area.

Giving him a look of disgust, Bella retorts sarcastically to him, “No, Jacob refuses to talk to me, saying that there are extenuating circumstances that he cannot go into more detail. He hates that I figured out he turns into a wolf!!!” She rolls her eyes, sick of the whole ‘keep everything from Bella’ game that seems to be going on around her.

Snorting to himself, Gregory reaches out to play with the remains of a sugar packet she used in her coffee. “So, what does that leave you?” He looks up through his dark eyelashes at her, waiting to hear more on this plan to leave in December. If she is being serious.

She glances at him, and seeing his body posture, Bella lifts her eyebrow as she answers, “It leaves US with a plan to leave the state. I won’t leave without you, Gregory.” Her voice is hard at the end, letting him know this is not up for one of their normal debates. She wants them both gone, nowhere close to the massive FUBAR that is about to happen.

He chuckles to himself. “Well, there is that. But I can’t just hang out in a place waiting for you to finish your schooling like a good little housewife.” The gleam in his eye allows her to know he is just spoiling for an argument for argument’s sake.

She covers her mouth as she snorts. “I call bull shit! It’s what you do now, researching away on your own projects. I imagine you would have more cases if you were in a bigger city. Nice try though, I really liked the mental picture of you in an apron waiting at the door with a martini when I got home!”

Enjoying the banter, he looks away, “But then I would have to go out among people! You know you are the only one I can stand being around. The rest are idiots.” The last is said with all the disdain he truly feels for what he calls sheeple.

Bella loves the way they often tease each other on these little things, so she plays along while her mind is actually busy on what Cole has asked her to do. He has asked for the colleges she wants to apply to, and has already offered a scholarship to her, and one other of her classmates of her choice if she takes the one he is proposing.

Angela has talked about wanting to go out of state, and with the incentives Cole is offering, Bella has already asked her when she could graduate.

It will give her only other friend, one who is a truly someone she can count on, a chance to go to college, with her, and give her a female friend. Cole had even offered to get a big enough house if her Gregory friend checks out. He would rather have a male in the house to make sure they are safe.

Thinking over the proposal, Bella knows she would be stupid not to agree to it. She sighs, then turning back to Gregory, she informs him of the offer, “If Angela agrees, I will have a place to stay for all three of us. Cole has offered it so I can take advantage of the scholarship he wants me to take from him.”

An eyebrow raises at this information. “Really?” Again, proof that Cole actually cares for her.

She nods, “A house, everything paid for, including the utilities, books and our needs. The limits are that you and Angela come along. Seems Cole trusts you and would rather have a male there, and another female to keep me company.” Especially after he had wryly commented that Gregory seemed more of a brother than anything else.

Musing over the information, there is again proof that Cole is not all evil as they had told him. What would be the point of having two friends with her when isolating her would be better for any plans he would have for her. Instead, he is thinking of her well-being, as well as making sure she will take what he is offering. There are some selfish reasons behind it, but the way he is making it happen shows his true worries.

Across the table, Bella nods. “He wants me at Harvard and has offered to make sure the person me and the person I choose will be allowed there. Something about inside networking.” With a shrug Bella dismisses the information, not knowing that it is hard to get into the school even with normal networking. But then, Gregory suspects Cole’s networking would be more effective than massive amounts of money being donated. “Either way, Angela is looking to see if she can graduate this December with me. I figured it would make moving that much easier for you.” She then glances at him, wanting him to go with her.

He takes a breath and lets it out. Here it is. At least he has a firm friendship with her. Hopefully, it will last once Cole is around. However, he has been shocked that even though the man has conversed with her often, even over the computer, they haven’t seen each other in person since that night.

Maybe it will be a bit longer. He agrees. “Okay. Let me know the particulars when you know them, and if it is okay with you both, I will see about setting up everything.” This way he can see what else is around them, and know if there is anything that could threaten her. With her luck, they would move in next to a coven of warlocks that Cole could not control.

She smiles, men around the cafe turning to look at her, watching her as they always do. Gregory sighs internally. So much to look after her, and all she is doing is being herself. His thinking nudges more into that area that he is watching over Bella more as a friend than someone who is his charge.

And that moment will later be pinpointed as the moment when everything changed.

* * *

Final count: 2,344

**Fairfarren~**

**[](http://www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Signature-for-Charmed.gif)**


End file.
